Hunting Season
by Tjay M
Summary: The Sons of Anarchy are so involved with their business dealings that they are unaware they are being hunted. Will Dexter succeed in putting Jax on his table? (SoA/Dexter)
1. Chapter 1

**Hunting Season (SoA/Dexter chapter 1)**

An ominous breeze swept though town as the dark sedan passed the town's welcoming sign. Charming, California. It was a long way from Miami however here is where the ultimate prey awaits, the small town with a deceiving name.

Months ago he requested the transfer to the small California town, to be their new forensics blood splatter expert, he claimed it was to help with the rising violence but the reality was far more sinister. Dexter Morgan came to hunt. His dark passenger could barely be contained as his plane landed at LAX. The close he came to town the harder his heart pounded in his chest, his veins pulsed under his crawling skin, like an addict only minutes away from the next fix. The new apartment was only minutes away. The hunt begins.

It took only minutes for Dexter to throw his belonging inside the second floor apartment. Unpacking could wait... His dark passenger could not. Tonight the dark passenger would not go unsatisfied.

X

His cold dark eyes were sharply focused on the lights and paved streets as he sped by. With each lap of Charming he memorized landmarks, walking and driving routes and residental street layouts. Before he could start his hunt he first had to fimilarize himself with the area. He knew he would need a level playing field in order to be successful.

The mug shot photos of the Sons Of Anarchy motorcycle club were scattered on the passengers seat. Word of Charming's bloody history spread across America and across the desk of serial killer and forensic blood splatter analysis. The more he read about Jax Teller and his little murderous MC the more dark passenger yearned for the challenge. He tried to justify it to himself, it's for the greater good, to elimitate the Sons he would tell himself, to save lives. While it was true it wasn't the real reason he was here, could he actually take on an entire MC and win? He was about to find out. His growled under his breath, he was unable to locate the veterinary clinic. He decided that tomorrow he would scoop one out.

Dexter was ready to head back to his apartment when the roar of a Harley Davidson speeding in the opposite direction caught his attention. The rider, a heavier older man with a thick greeting bread and an Sons leather vest, Bobby, didn't even notice the dark grey sedan.

Dexter quickly turned his car around and started following the bike. He kept his distance as the miles flew by and small town faded to rural roads he had not had a chance to explore. With a defeated sigh he pulled over and let the tail lights fade into the horizon.

X

Back tracking was simple enough and it took no time for Dexter to find his way back to his apartment. He pulled his laptop out and rested it on the older wooden desk, he was glad he had convinced his landlord to include furniture, however the couches, tables and desk had seen better days. Age had taken it's toll on the outdated apartment.

His Miami credentials allowed him access to the basics of the Charming PD database, but that problem would solve itself come morning when he arrived for work.

Meeting a whole new group of police officers and forensics team and fitting in to go unnoticed was his first and most important task, the second would be finding a clinic. Those were a tomorrow problem. Tonight he would memorize the faces, and crimes, of Samcro.

X

I do not own SoA or Dexter I make no profit from this.

Chapter 2 posts tomorrow! Come back to see what happens next!

Tjay M

Share


	2. The Prowl

The Prowl (SoA/Dexter chapter 2)

The buzzing of the alarm pulled Dexter back to reality. He was still sitting at his laptop staring the seemingly endless trail of bodies and missing persons that were linked to the Sons. He closed his laptop and released a deep yawn. Standing up he stretched, bringing life back into his cramped up body. A hot shower followed by a quick bite to eat as he rushed to his car. With a swift stop at the doughnut shop he was on his way to Charming PD.

Dexter parked in the visitor spot and took a moment to scan the area. A lot of officers for such a small town, was his first observation. Nothing appeared to be out of order. With his doughnuts and coffee in hand he exited his car and made his way to the front entrance.

Pushing his way into the lobby, he was met by the usual waiting room and reception desk every station had. It was certainly smaller than he expected. Dexter made his was to the bullet proofed glass divider separating the public from the receptionist. He offered the young blonde with a heavy set frame a warm smile and a doughnut.

"Good morning," he greeted. "I'm Dexter Morgan, from Maimi PD. I'm new here and not exactly sure where to go..."

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed. "We've been expecting you. Okay, so I'm going unlock this door just follow the hallway to the end, you'll see Sheiff Jarry's office."

"Ah, thank you." He smiled sweetly causing her to blush. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

She smiled, "oh yes, Sarah, nice to meet you."

"Like wise." He purred softly.

Dexter glanced back at her quickly as the door began to shut behind him, she was devouring her doughnut and smiling. He would have no problems maluipating her if and when he needed to.

The hallway was narrow with offices and interview rooms scattered along with a small opening leading to what he could only assume was the holding cells or file room. He would figure that out later.

As the hallway came to an end it opened up into a room full of desks and offices. This was the heart of the station. He noticed a young thin brunette in her uniform sitting behind her desk.

"Sheriff Jarry?" He inquired softly from the doorway. She looked up from the case file in front of her with a deadpan stare. "Hi, I'm Dexter Morgan, nice to meet you." He offered.

Her expression softened, "Ah, welcome to Charming, I'm Althea Jarry. I was going to meet you at the airport but I figured I'd give you the night to settle in." She stood up and made her way to the door, without giving him a chance to speak she continued, "let me show you to the lab and I'll get you caught up on the Tara Knowles case."

X

The solid polished and slightly charred wood still felt smooth under his calloused finger tips. His deep blue eyes scanned the faces joining him around the reaper carved table. His brothers , his club, his family all looking at him for answers.

"Where are we with Lin and August Marks?" His voice was as cold as his stare. Jackson Teller only had one mission, taking down the one who killed his wife, Tara.

"Lin's recent attacks on the ice cream shop and diosa has set us back considerably, rebuilding will use up most of our cash on hand, however we still have the heroin we can sell to help with the costs. Personally I think it's time we take Lin out for good." Bobby explained. He looked around the table watching everyone nod in agreement.

Jax adjusted his cut from his seat. "All in favour?" He waited, surveying the responses. "The decision is unanimous Lin dies tonight. See what other charters will help. Tig, you and Nero find out where the Mayans sit."

Everyone started to rise from their seats when Jax added, "Bobby and Ratboy meet with the families of the Diosa girls see if we what we can do to help."

Jax walked through TM automotive with stone cold expression on his face. His plan to secretly take down Lin from the inside may have failed but his revenge would not be stopped. His bike roar to life. He glanced behind him to his brothers and with a swift nod they headed to the gun warehouse.

X

Dexter rolled into the parking lot of Saint Thomas Hospital, it wasn't his ideal choice but slipping in and out without being noticed seemed much simpler than trying to break into the rural vet clinic.

With flawless ease he slipped in the front doors and beelined to the drug storage room. The door was keycard locked but that would be easy enough. He quickly ventured into the empty staff room he made quick work of picking the locks on the lockers. It wasn't until he opened the fourth locker that he found what he had been searching for. A keycard.

Dexter worked his way back to the locked room and with quick glance to make sure no one was watching he slipped in and out with what he needed in mere seconds. While it wasn't etorphine it would do for now.

X

Chapter 3 gets posted soon and the blood bath begins. Comment on who should go first!


	3. First Blood

The leather clad biker gang raced down the roads towards the Stockton dockyards where the Chinese guns where being guarded by patch member West. Allesandro, Happy and Chibbs pushed to keep up with Jax as he sped around corners and down residential streets at full throttle. Jax's determination to take out Lin blinded him with rage.

Jax killed the engine of his bike as he rolled to a stop in front of the warehouse. He gave a passing glance over at Allesandro and nodded to the Mexican man to keep watch. Jax and the rest of the Sons entered the warehouse. Turning the corner everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Blood seeped from the wooden crate where West's body had been stuffed.

"Fuck! Lin did this! Fuck!" Jax's bellow echoed through the warehouse and bounced off empty crates, where the guns used to stored. "We need to find out who sold us out to Lin, after I put a bullet in the back of his skull!"

Jax pulled the Scottish man with the deep facial scars and salt and pepper hair aside. "Do as much damage control as you can. Get this under control until I get a location on Lin... I need to time to find his house."

"Aye, I'll do my best," Chibbs replied in his deep accent, "alright lets get this mess cleaned up." He nodded towards the others as Jax lit a cigarette as he made his way outside.

Jax sat on his Harley, leaving the clean up to the others. He inhaled the smooth taste while forcing himself to calm down. Lin had already taken so much from him it was too hard to keep the anger under control. He wanted nothing more than to hunt that Chinese piece of shit down and put a bullet in the back of his skull. With a low growl Jax tossed his smoke aside, kicked his bike back to life and let the warehouse fade behind him, speeding passed the grey sedan parked at the opening of the dockyard.

X

"I promise you, brown had no part in this retaliation. If there is anything Jax or the Sons need let us know. We will gladly take yellow out the picture." Marcus reassured the two men standing in front of him, the dark curly haired man in his cut and the Mexican escort parlor owner both looking unimpressed.

Tig grinned and glanced over at Nero, "That's good to know, yellow's starting to forget their place in the pecking order."

"Hey, hey now, lets wait and see what Jax wants to happen." Nero interjected.

"We all know this is going down tonight, just be ready." Tig ordered while he placed his sunglasses back on his eyes as he walked back towards Nero's car.

"Jax is hurting right now, between losing Tara and the attacks on the club. He needs time to clear is head before he does something stupid." Nero reminded, he always seemed to be the voice of reason.

"The longer we wait to do this, the more time Lin has to plan another attack." Tig pointed out as he straddled his bike. "Hey I'll catch up, there's something I need to do." Without waiting for Nero's reply Tig bought his Harley to life and sped away.

"Yeah sure!" Nero called out after him as the cloud of dust settled.

X

Dexter rolled his car to the stop in front of Teller-Marrow Automotive. He took a moment to take in his surroundings. The place was deceiving, mechanics tinkered away on cars and trucks, most of the work bays were left open; it looked like nothing more then a simple auto repair shop. It also doubled as the headquarters for the Sons.

He pulled his car up the nearest bay door. Leaving the keys in he hopped out as a slightly older man with grey hair and blue eyes, in dirty grease covered coveralls approached.

"Hi, Dexter," he offered his hand to the man, "just need an oil change and a check up." He added.

"Mark and I can help you with that, it'll be about a 40 minute wait if that's okay. I just gotta finish up this car then I'll roll yours in. If that works leave the keys in it and you can take off or wait here, there's coffee in the office."

"Sounds good, I'll wait here if you don't mind and do you have a bathroom I could use by any chance?" Dexter inquired innocently with a flash of his decieving smile.

Mark didn't even miss a beat, "yeah head through those doors, hang a left, it's the third door on the right." Dexter's gaze followed the direction Mark's slender finger was pointing.

"Thanks." Dexter turned on his heel and headed into the depths of the biker gang's club house. He opened every door he passed. After shutting the door he would glance around quickly before opening the next. He was interested in only one thing, and it didn't take him long to find it. Employee records for TM Automotive; with the names and addresses for every member of the Sons, including the ones that had never been arrested by police. He quickly took snap shots of every file with his camera phone. Replacing each file he slipped back out to the hallway and into the office to wait for his car.

X

He cased the house three times to make sure no one was home before parking his car. The back yard was big with a high fence, making slipping in and out without being spotted by neighbours a simple task. Once he slithered into the backyard he make quick work of picking the lock on the back door. In only seconds it swung open revealing the dark entrance way. Dexter closed the door behind him and began his routine. He gave himself a tour, mapping out the layout and rooms. The guest bedroom was empty and the prefect kill room.

He searched through paperwork, pictures and drawers throughout the house. Once he had covered every inch of the home and truly had a feel for the homeowner he began to set up the kill room. Slipping out to his car he bought in all the tools he would need. He spent most of the night hanging plastic sheeting. Whoever said being a serial killer was easy never stuffed a massive oak kitchen table up a flight of stairs.

He just finished putting the final touches into his beautifully displayed kill room when the roar of a motorcycle pulling up signalled it was time for the fun to begin.

Dexter lurked in the shadows behind the front door he was ready and waiting.

The sandy brown haired man with the MC cut, thin frame and dishevelled appearance entered through the front door.

"What the fuck!?" He exclaimed as he flicked on the light and noticed his table was missing. Suddenly an arm reached out from nowhere and wrapped around his neck. He struggled against the grasp but the pinch on the side of his neck had him feeling tired and groggy before everything went black.

"Welcome back, George."

The sound of his name bought Ratboy back to reality. It took him only seconds to realize he plastic wrapped to his missing kitchen table.

"Who are you? What do you want from me!" He screamed as he tried to fight against his bindings.

"There's a lot of things I want from you. My dark passenger needs to be satisfied and you need to be punished for all the innocent lives that have suffered at your hands." Dexter taunted. He circled his prey with the razor sharp blade in his hands.

"What? No. I was only following orders. I never wanted to hurt anyone," cried Ratboy, "I swear! Just please let me go. I won't tell anyone, not even the club."

"It's far to late for that, look around at the faces on the walls. Everyone here has suffered and died at the hands of you and your club... Did you accept their cries for mercy?" Dexter challenged harshly. His dark passenger could wait no longer. With a quick slice of blade across Ratboy's cheek he placed the blood on the slide.

Dexter stood over him and plunged the blade deep into the centre of chest finally silenced the bikers pleas for mercy.

"One down...," murmured Dexter as he started to dismember the first of many Sons.

X

Who will be the next to die? Comment and let me know. And keep checking back for Chapter 4.


End file.
